I am NOT Jealous!
by KawaiiNekoChanz
Summary: Short little one-shots based off of Takizawa and Saki's relationship. Jealousy is a powerful emotion. WARNING: Possible OCC-ness, fluff, and does not contain all jealous-emotion type one shots but that is the main one.


Tap. Tap. Tap.

His long fingers constantly tapped annoyingly against the ebony wood coffee table that separated him from her. Brown eyes narrowed at the happy pair chatting away in front of him. It had only been a few days after they had found out that Ohsugi was unharmed by the Johnny hunter incident and him and Saki had been chatting away like a hurricane since. It annoyed Takizawa to no end. Her attention should have been on him and only him. His eyes widened a bit at his thoughts. 'Wait...Am I...Jealous?' he thought, bewildered. Shaking his head quickly he mentally chuckled. 'No, that's not possible...' he thought, but the evil green monster was quickly telling him that he was. "Tch!" He growled as the annoying love sick boy shifted his hand closer to HIS salmon pink haired girl. He suddenly stood up, making a screech noise echo in the now silent room. The couch had shifted against the wood flooring, making the two conversers halt.

"Takizawa-kun?" her soft voice called out to him, curiosity laced in her gentle tone. He glanced over to look at her, a false grin forming on his face. 'Hopefully she won't see through it...Please don't see through it!' he mentally begged. "Ah, sorry...I've been tired lately so I wanted to go get a coffee to stay awake" he said, tone reassuring her that it was nothing. Her golden bronze eyes stared at him for a moment before she suddenly stood up. The two boys glanced at her, curious as to what she was going to say or do.

"I shall take my leave now" she whispered softly, smiling lightly. She turned to Takizwa and bowed. "Thank you Takizawa-kun for watching after us as we disturbed you and your health. I shall take my leave now for you to get some rest. Call me when you want us to visit again" She said, standing up to stare at him warmly. His eyes had widened at what she had said. 'No...' he thought. "I-I shall also take my leave. Th-Thanks for having me o-over Tak-Takizawa-san" Ohsugi stated, standing up to quickly bow. The two friends made there way over to the door, the blushing and fumbling boy awkwardly opening it. "Thanks again Takizawa-kun, see you later" she said as she slowly walked out the door with a wave.

He stood there, back straight and fists balled up. "No..." he whispered, biting his bottom lip roughly. He hadn't wanted her to leave his side. Not yet at least. "Hey Hey Saki-chan, want to go check out this popular ice-cream shop near the station when we get back?" The blonde boy asked, face flushed as he stared at her, golden eyes gleaming with hope. She laughed softly and smiled reassuringly at her close friend. "Yea sure, I'm up for some ice cream!" she said happily. Ohsugi couldn't have been happier, his eyes were now sparkling from the happiness overflowing inside him. "Thank you Saki-chan!" he said happily, reaching for her hand. She laughed once again, the two unbeknownst to the dark aurora behind them.

"NO!" an angry and sad voice yelled out. Stomps were sounded as well as a loud slam of a door. Arms wrapped around Saki's waist as she was suddenly pulled into a warm chest. "E-Eh?" she cried, confused. Ohsugi glared at the perpetrator and stomped his foot childishly. "What do you mean 'No'?" he demanded, glowering at his love rival. "I mean she won't be getting ice-cream with you..EVER...She's mine and mine only" he spat out, voice firm and strong. Nothing could falter his resolve now that he had stated it. "EH?" the two friends cried out, one in anger the other in pure embarrassment. Saki's face was now a bright red as she heard Takizawa's words. They had made her heart 'Doki' ten times faster then it normally should.

"You can't force Saki to be yours! She has rights to be with who she wants without any one telling her she can't be!" Ohsugi retorted, anger evident in his tone. "Tch, well I feel otherwise on that, hence her staying here with me" he stated calmly, smirking at the fumbling boy. He quickly pulled her back into his little loft, slamming the door into the face of the other boys. 'Chink' went the lock as he pulled her upstairs. Loud bangs could be heard followed by a voice shouting "Saki-chan! Takizawa-san, Release her at once! Saki-chan!"

"Takiz-AH!" she started off, ending with a yelp as she was thrown onto the bed. Not in a very nice manner either. She felt the bed shift as he crawled up next to her, his lean arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance. "Ah, Sorry Saki...I just couldn't stand you leaving with that guy" he mumbled to the red faced girl. She blinked before twiddling her thumbs. "W-Well if i knew you were going to react this way, I would have stayed" she mumbled quietly, a smile forming on her lips. "But than again, I'm glad I hadn't" she added. He blinked, sitting up a bit. "Eh? WHy do you say that?" he questioned. She shifted to face him, giving him a wide smile.

"Because.."

"Because Why?"

"You got jealous"

Silence filled the room before his face became bright red. "I-I was not jealous!" he explained, voice fumbling a bit. She giggled softly and patted his head in a soothing manner.

"It's okay"

"Eh?"

"I am really happy you got jealous...So happy...that my heart is about to explode from sheer happiness" she said quietly, glancing down. His blush still stained his cheeks but he smiled softly and held her close as he laid back down.

"Yea, I guess I was a bit jealous. But that's because you are mine"

Yes, she was his and he was hers. They'd eternally be each others no matter how far apart they were or even if their memories were erased, they'd still find each other and once again become each others. Forever.


End file.
